The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Euphorbia, a hardy perennial that is grown for use as an ornamental landscape plant. The new invention will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘NOTHOWLEE’.
‘NOTHOWLEE’ was discovered by the inventors in April 2002 in Woodbridge, Suffolk, England. The inventors first observed ‘NOTHOWLEE’ as a naturally occurring single whole plant which was found by the inventors to be growing within a commercial crop of the variety of Euphorbia named ‘Charam’ U.S. Plant patent application Pending, Ser. No. 09/944,932, filed Aug. 31, 2001). The inventors observed that the foliage of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ was strikingly different from the foliage of the surrounding plants of ‘Charam’. The foliage of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ is predominantly dark purple in coloration whereas the foliage of ‘Charam’ is the typical mid green for the species and hybrids of Euphorbia martinii and Euphorbia characias. 
The inventors removed ‘NOTHOWLEE’ from the crop of ‘Charam’ and continued to observe ‘NOTHOWLEE’ as it came into flower. The flowers which take the form of terminal cymes appear first as a bronze canopy which complements the dark purple foliage.
The closest comparison plant to ‘NOTHOWLEE’ known to the inventors is the parent variety, ‘Charam’. Whereas ‘NOTHOWLEE’ has similar growth habit to ‘Charam’, the colors of the foliage of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ and ‘Charam’ are dark purple and mid green respectively; and the colors of the inflorescence of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ and ‘Charam’ are bronze and yellow respectively.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ was accomplished by the inventors using the method of tip cuttings and was carried out in June 2002 in Woodbridge, Suffolk England. The inventors determined that the plants that grew from this first asexual reproduction appeared to be identical to the original single plant of ‘NOTHOWLEE’. Subsequent generations which have been propagated similarly have confirmed to the inventors that ‘NOTHOWLEE’ is a stable variety which reproduces true to type.
The inventors have filed an application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeders Rights, serial number 2004/0626, filed Mar. 30, 2004.
The first public sale or distribution of plants of ‘NOTHOWLEE’ took place on Apr. 6, 2005 in Woodbridge, Suffolk, England.